How I've Wished For This
by SweetCupCakes
Summary: Squidward has finally got his most wished thing ever for Spongebob Squarepants to be no more. But is it what the Octopus really thought it'd be like? and how are the others taking it? (Done in Squidwards POV)


It took every sea creature by surprise no one saw it coming and yet it came, Spongebob Squarepants is no more. No one truly knew what the sponge did for Bikini Bottom until he was gone, kind of sad in away. Once the word got around everything just seemed to...stop and it hasn't really picked up from there yet. Funny I say 'yet' as if it will pick up and everything will go back to normal, but I know it won't.

All his close friends took it the hardest, mostly Patrick he hardly comes from under his rock these days. He only goes out to place some flower where Spongebob is buried and maybe get some food, if he feels up to eating. How do I know this? well weirdly I've been watching him, keeping a close eye on him. The reasons behind my actions? simple...I'm doing it for Spongebob.

I don't know much about the others the only other people I kind of keep in contact with are Sandy and Mr. Krabs. Sandy is just building and inventing in her dome, working her tail off everyday. You may think 'well that's normal' but it isn't, she inventing and building hoping she'll get a grant and move back to Texas. I think she can't take being here without him around, after all he was the one to first befriend the squirrel and introduce her to life in Bikini Bottom.

As for Mr. Krabs he's keeping a strong face up for his customers and mostly for Pearl. But I knew more then anyone how much the crab saw the sponge as a son. Even if the crab can be cheap and cut our wages in anyway, he still cared. And he cared about Spongebob too much, the day he heard about Spongebob he locked himself in his office for a week.

Many tried to get into his office and failed even Pearl, but I got in he let me in. And he showed me what was in the bottle that he keeps so dear to his heart. The public think it's the Krabby Patty formula and even Spongebob himself thought it was too. But it's not it's the crabs will and written within the will was Spongebobs name, Mr. Krabs was going to leave the Krusty Krab to him. The crab never thought in a million years he'd have to rewrite his will due to a death as there are only two names in it, Spongebob and Pearl.

A week after that Mr. Krabs reopened the Krusty Krab but he didn't hang a 'Help wanted' sign out for a new fry cook. Mr. Krabs himself cooks the food now, I asked him why not get a new fry cook. He just answered plain and simple "I don't want no one else standing where he stood, but me" I just left it at that. The customers seem happy with the food there hasn't been any complaints about it so far.

As for me...well after the news about Spongebob I got a lot of looks and people commenting as I walked pasted them.

"Bet he's happy Spongebob is gone."

"Looks like your wish came true"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he started dancing when he heard"

There are many more comments but I just tune them out. I'm not angry at them for believing what they are saying, I wasn't the nicest person to the sponge so them saying what they are saying isn't a surprise. But they are wrong believe it or not I took it pretty badly, it may not be on Patrick's level, but we all deal with situations differently.

In all honestly I was ready to cry I was ready to just lock myself away and never see the light of day again. Why? you must ask, you never liked Spongebob he was just annoyance to you. And to that I say...yes, yes he was and because of this I never really said anything nice to him I was always mean to him. He may have not seen it that way and he loved me not matter what I said, I was always one of his BFFs in his eyes.

I think that is what hurts me the most that I was so mean to the him. This may sound down right awful but Spongebob died never really knowing what my mean comments really meant, he just thought I was playing so the picture of me being one of his BFFs never faded. But I just wish I could tell him, tell him what they really meant, tell him how much he annoyed me everyday and how much he angered me.

I just want to tell him...so I can say I'm sorry. But now it's just something I'll have to live with, but what hurts me all about this is I'll never know...I'll never know if Spongebob would have forgiven me for all the mean things I did, all the mean things I said.

But I'm not really giving the sponge enough credit really, he's not as dumb as I think he is. While emptying his house Spongebob's parent found some items that had names on them. And of course I was given one, even before his death he didn't stop thinking about everyone else.

What I was given was a music box the music didn't work but I was given it for more of the things inside. He left me a picture of him and me and a letter, for days I was too scared to read the letter. But I caved and read it and this takes me back to where I was saying he's not as dumb as I think he was.

_Dear Squidward_

_Out of all the letters I've written I think your's probably is going to be the most straight forward, I know you can take it better then everyone else. I know my days are numbered I never told anyone I didn't want to make a fuss, I wanted my final days to be like any other day, as everyday to me is the best day ever. I know me and you never really see eye to eye that much, well to be honest I sometimes wonder if you just down right hate me. But it's just the way you are you never really show your emotions._

_So there's no if or buts about it...I'm dying, but by the time you read this I'll probably be dead. I bet everyone is going back to their normal business by now, hahaha like Krabs use to always say "Time is money"._

_Anyway...your letter isn't like the others, I've just put some stuff in there to keep them going before they get back to normal. It's not kind of me to put this burden on you I know, but there is one thing I would like to ask of you._

_Can you please watch over everyone?_

_I know it's going to be a hard task to do. But please try for me, it just breaks my heart to think about anyone being sad over me. That's not what I did I made smiles not frowns, and even in death I would like for them smiles to remained where they belong._

_Love Spongebob_

And there's the reason...the reason I helped Mr. Krabs, the reason I make sure Patrick eats and sleeps and the reason I go to Sandy's everyday to make sure she'll be happy in Texas. Yeah I never said that before and made it sound like it was some miracle they got helped, but the day I read that letter is the day I made a promise and I shall keep that promise, even if the people around me have no idea what I'm doing.

But do I regret saying them mean things?...no

What I regret is never saying sorry. I know it sounds nasty after all of this I still won't take back what I said, but would it change anything if I did? Everything happens for a reason and people do everything for a reason. You just have to understand at the time I did find him annoying and he just angered me everyday and when it happens day in and day out you get easily bored of it and annoyed.

So people can say what they want and look at me anyway they want because they are right I did wish for something like this. I'm a horrible person back then and now even with fulfilling Spongebob's dying wish, I'm still a horrible person.

But at the end of it all I'm not getting off easy. Even though most people think I am I'm far from it. Yes all the guilt hurts of never being able to say sorry, but that isn't what drives me crazy.

It's funny really I once thought the most annoying sound was Spongebob's laugh.

But I'm wrong

The noise that pierces through my ears everyday is the most annoying and crazes driven sound ever

And that sound is

Silence

* * *

**_Done I hope you guys enjoy! :) _**


End file.
